Often, an individual will be in a dangerous situation and will not have any means by which to alert others of the danger to that person's self. Examples of these situations may include walking in a dangerous neighborhood at night alone, driving in a deserted area, or even being located in a normally safe location with unusual safety concerns (e.g. extreme weather conditions such as a hurricane, a wild fire, or an earthquake). There may be situations in which the person might not be able to make a phone call due to benign circumstances (e.g. intermittent network access) or dangerous circumstances (e.g. a criminal is stalking the person on the street). In these situations, an individual in danger may not have access to help or emergency responders.